Snow White
by kittyfiction2008
Summary: How much pain will a daughter go through to get her fathers affection?


It all started when I was six and I had walked in to my father's office after a bad dream. It was the strangest thing about pop tarts and cats. I just couldn't get it out of my head. Back then my father's office was on the same floor as our bedrooms. My older brother Luigi would just get mad that I woke him up and Pavi was doing strange things in his room that I didn't even want to know about it. So I came to my father. He was a little cold but he still loved us. I walked in and saw a little girl on my father's large window screen. I could tell she was around three or maybe she was a year younger. This girl had long raven hair. Her eyes were black as coal and her lips red as blood and her skin as white as snow. She reminded me of the old fairy tale that the nanny read to me the other night. So I started calling her snow white.

The next day at breakfast I turned to my father, "Papa? When can I meet that girl?" I asked shyly. He looked confused, "When can I meet Snow White?"

My father just patted my head with a gentle smile and told me that someday I may meet her if I try hard enough. I frowned not understanding. It was a few years later after seeing snow white on the window in my father's office quite a few more times that I asked for my first surgery.

Once again my father seemed confused, "I want to look like that girl… You know Snow white." I smiled widely. My father ever one to indulge allowed me to have my first surgery; he said I could only have one because I was only ten. I smiled and did the first surgery, I wanted my father to look at me like he did Snow white so my long curly brown locks were changed out for long strait thick black. I was so excited before the surgery but after word. I hurt so much that I didn't know what to do. I cried for days and days, my father came and visited often with a man he called Nathan.

Father told me that Nathan was a doctor and he could help me along with another man with purple and orange in his hair named Terrance, they would make the pain go away. It was the strangest thing. It seemed like only minutes later when really it was hours that my father's doctors came in with a syringe full of glowing blue liquid. It fascinated me before it was even inserted into my system it had distracted me from the pain that was caused of my scalp being replaced. I looked over and watched as the liquid entered my system and it made me feel. It made me feel like I was in a fairy tale. Like everything was going to be alright. I later came to know that drug as Zydrate.

When I first showed father my new hair he was happy that I had the long raven locks. He would even smile more when he saw me. He started to look at me like I was Snow white. I couldn't be happier. That was when Pavi had his first surgery as well. Pavi was only two years older than me and he had his first face change. It was strange seeing a person with the face of a stranger. It confused and frightened me I never looked at him the same again.

It was a year later that I spotted Snow white again on fathers window and my father stopped looking at me like I was Snow White so I got my next surgery. This time I asked for new eyes, and once again Fathers doctors gave me Zydrate. It seemed like this time I had gotten what was needed this time I was going to be Snow White then maybe father would love me. I was so happy I didn't see snow white again for quite a while after that; however it was around that time that grave robbers started to show up and started to sell Zydrate on the streets I was deeply confused however I wasn't allowed out of the building without the body guards that were assigned to me as soon as I entered woman hood around my fourteenth birthday. It was also around that time that I saw snow white again. I started to where make up then and stayed away from all light to make my skin nearly translucent pale and my lips red as blood. I was determined to be the only little girl my father loved. I didn't know who she was only that she was there the whole time.

When my fifteen I changed my name and my race all because I realized that I could never be my father's Snow white so I went Asian and my name was no longer Amber Largo it became Amber Sweet. It was also the time that I meet a really familiar figure on the streets by the name of Grave Robber.

~~~~~ END ~~~~

So yeah this has been stuck in my head for like ever R&R


End file.
